


Cover your Tracks, Boys

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Category: Diablotin
Genre: Children, Drabble, Gen, Mischief, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2012-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 23:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were many aspects of fatherhood that Sanadhìl found overwhelming, and it didn’t help that the expectations were so conflicting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover your Tracks, Boys

There were many aspects of fatherhood that Sanadhìl found overwhelming, and it didn’t help that the expectations were so conflicting. When someone told him of new mischief that his oldest sons had gotten in to, should he be pleased or upset? It also didn’t help that their interests and schemes were so far outside the range of his own childhood experiences. In this particular case the lesson to be learned seemed fairly clear to him - it was no good to enact an elaborate plan if it could be too easily traced back to you. They really should have known better.


End file.
